This invention relates to the field of thick film deposition of microelectronic circuits. Fabricating thick film circuits have been devised for use in antitank missiles. However the use of flat substrates in front of a missile warhead required a hole to be left therein which reduced the effectiveness of the warhead. Prior methods employ a screening of the paste on a flat substrate but this is impractical for use in depositing material on the inside of a right circular substrate. No system is known for depositing thick film electronic circuits on the inside of right circular substrates.